1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of forming an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a conveying unit that conveys a recording medium from a supplying unit, a transfer unit that transfers a toner image formed on a photoconductor drum onto the recording medium, and an ejecting unit that fixes the toner on the recording medium and ejects the recording medium on which the image is formed, is known.
Conventionally, for the image forming apparatus, because there is a desire to use a thin paper as the recording medium and further in order for the recording medium to contact the photoconductor drum, the recording medium is conveyed while being in contact with the photoconductor drum.
On the other hand, an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image on various kinds of recording mediums has been developed. The recording medium having a thicker thickness, generally, has a high rigidity so that a force applied to the photoconductor drum when being conveyed becomes strong. Therefore, mechanical wear of the photoconductor drum is increased to shorten the lifetime of the photoconductor drum.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a distance between guides for guiding a recording medium provided at upstream and downstream of the conveying direction is changed to increase electrostatic attraction of a recording medium and a photoconductor drum.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, a distance between a photoconductor drum and a static eliminator is decreased to increase static eliminating efficiency.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 3, a paper conveying mechanical unit is detachably attached to a photoconductor drum.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 4, a buffer unit is provided for preventing a looseness of a recording medium which is generated by a movement of guides that guide the recording medium when starting the image formation and finishing the image formation.
However, a problem of the mechanical wear of the photoconductor drum or the like which is caused by using the various kinds of recording mediums is not considered.